jessica_mauboyfandomcom-20200215-history
Been Waiting
Been Waiting is Jessica Mauboy's debut album. The album was released on November 22, 2008 by Sony Music Australia. Album Background In September of 2007, it was announced that Jessica had joined the girl group Young Divas, replacing one of the group's original members Ricki-Lee Coulter. A solo career was still very much on the cards for Jessica, but her management saw the Young Divas as a perfect learning curve about all that was positive and negative in the music industry. Following on from the success of their single "Turn Me Loose," Jessica began to work on her debut solo album. She began to write songs with Adam Reily, Israel Cruz, Brooke McClymont and Audius Mtawarira as well as sourcing songs from international publishers. Following her departure from "Young Divas" in August of 2008, it was then announced in the media on September 17, 2008 that Jessica would be releasing her debut solo single "Running Back" in October of 2008. Album Promotion On November 6, 2008, a sample of the album was released on YouTube. On November 22, 2008, it was released through Sony Music Australia & the digital release included a bonus track called "Chinese Whispers." On April 22, 2009, the album was released in Japan & included four bonus tracks, (two of which were remixes to "Burn" and "Running Back" as well as a new song titled "Breathe" and the iTunes bonus track "Chinese Whispers"). On August 21, 2009, Jessica re-released the album with a double-disc deluxe edition package. The first disc featured the standard edition's eleven tracks including seven bonus ones & the second disc contained a bonus DVD package of Jessica's music videos and live performances. In support of the album, Jessica co-hosted "The Music Jungle" on October 18, 2008. On October 13, 2008, she performed "Running Back" on Australian Idol and "Burn" on November 23, 2008. In December of 2008, she held instore appearances in New South Wales and Adelaide. Jessica also performed "Running Back" and "Burn" at the Sydney New Year's Eve event on December 31, 2008. She performed several of the album's songs at the Kia Soul Live At The Chapel event held at the Paddington Uniting Church in Sydney on July 9, 2009. The album received further more promotion when Jessica became a support act for Beyoncé on the Australian leg of her I Am... World Tour in September of 2009. Tracklisting #Running Back (feat. Flo Rida) (3:46) (written by Jessica Mauboy, Audius Mtawarira & Sean Ray Mullins; produced by Audius Mtawarira) #Been Waiting (3:48) (written by Jessica Mauboy, Israel Cruz & Craig Hardy; produced by Israel Cruz) #Burn (2:54) (written by Taj Jackson, Jonas Jeberg & Mich Hansen; produced by Jonas Jeberg & Cutfather) #Used2B (3:45) (written by Adam Reily & Craig Hardy; produced by Adam Reily) #Empty (4:19) (written by Jessica Mauboy & Adam Reily; produced by Adam Reily) #Because (4:18) (written by Jessica Mauboy, Dion Howell & Michael "Fingaz" Mugisha; produced by Michael Mugisha) #To the Floor (3:49) (written by Jessica Mauboy, Audius Mtawarira & Sean Ray Mullins; produced by Audius Mtawarira) #Time After Time (4:21) (written by Cyndi Lauper & Rob Hyman; produced by Audius Mtawarira) #Back2U (3:48) (written by Jessica Mauboy, Adam Reily & Brooke McClymont; produced by Adam Reily) #Up\Down (3:26) (written by Kwame Holland & Frankie Storm; produced by Kwame Holland) #Let Me Be Me (3:49) (written by Steve Robson, Karen Poole, Jade Ewan, Azi Jegbefume & Narran McLean; produced by Michael Mugisha) iTunes Store Bonus Album Track #Chinese Whispers (3:28) (written by Jessica Mauboy, Anthony Egizii & David Musumeci; produced by Anthony Egizii & David Musumeci) Japanese Bonus Album Tracks #Breathe (3:50) (written by Jessica Mauboy, Anthony Egizii & David Musumeci; produced by Anthony Egizii & David Musumeci) #Chinese Whispers (3:28) (written by Jessica Mauboy, Anthony Egizii & David Musumeci; produced by Anthony Egizii & David Musumeci) #Runnin' Back (Remix feat. Flo Rida & Israel Cruz) (4:47) #Burn (Nufirm Remix) (4:40) Deluxe Edition Tracklisting #Breathe (3:50) (written by Jessica Mauboy, Anthony Egizii & David Musumeci; produced by Anthony Egizii & David Musumeci) #Been Waiting (Champion Lovers Remix) (6:29) #Do It Again (4:10) (written by Jessica Mauboy, Audius Mtawarira & Leon Seenandan; produced by Audius Mtawarira & Leon Seenandan) #Chinese Whispers (3:28) (written by Jessica Mauboy, Anthony Egizii & David Musumeci; produced by Anthony Egizii & David Musumeci) #That Girl (4:08) (written by Jessica Mauboy, Audius Mtawarira & Leon Seenandan; produced by Audius Mtawarira & Leon Seenandan) #Runnin (3:38) (written by Jessica Mauboy, Anthony Egizii & David Musumeci; produced by Anthony Egizii & David Musumeci) #Burn (Jason Nevins Remix) (5:54) Chart Performance "Been Waiting" debuted at number 16 on the ARIA Albums Chart and peaked at number 11 in its ninth week on the chart. It spent a total of 59 weeks in ARIA top fifty, including nine weeks in the top twenty. The album was certified double platinum by the Australian Recording Industry Association (ARIA) for selling 140,000 copies. Critical Reception "Been Waiting" received positive reviews from critics. Mawunyo Gbogbo of GrooveOn described most of the album's songs as "soul-searching monologues of love gone awry" and said, "Jessica Mauboy sure gives heartbreak a sweet melody." Jarrad Bevan of The Mercury said the album "sounds like an international R&B record" and that "her potential to break overseas is obvious." Davey Boy of Sputnikmusic awarded the album three out of five stars and said it was an "impressive debut which suggests that there could indeed be quality music to look forward to in the future as she matures and gains experience." Nick Bond of MTV Australia said "the whole album does stick very closely to the Timbaland blueprint of skittering beats and airy synths." Marcie of Planet Urban said: "Been Waiting is the first real evidence that the girl can not only sing, but might also be able to hold her own, especially after." Accolades "Been Waiting" earned Jessica several awards and nominations. It received seven nominations at the 2009 ARIA Music Awards, including "Best Pop Release," "Breakthrough Artist Album," and "Highest Selling Album." The album won the award for "Album of the Year" at both the Deadly Awards and the NT Indigenous Music Awards in 2009. Album Personnel *Audius Mtawarira – arrangement, songwriter, mixing, production, vocal production *Sean Ray Mullins – arrangement, songwriter *Israel Cruz – songwriter, production *Craig Hardy – songwriter, remix *Taj Jackson – songwriter *Jonas Jeberg – songwriter, instruments, production, programming *Mich Hansen – songwriter, production, percussion *Adam Reily – songwriter, production, drums, keyboard programming *Glen Hannah – acoustic guitar *Bryon Jones – consulting production *Dion Howell – songwriter, vocals *Michael "Fingaz" Mugisha – songwriter, production, instruments, mixing *Simon Cohen – engineering, mixing *Jessica Mauboy – vocals, songwriter *Cyndi Lauper – songwriter *Rob Hyman – songwriter *Leon Seenandan – arrangement, songwriter, production, mixing *Brooke McClymont – songwriter *David Leslie – acoustic guitar *David Hemming – mixing *Kwame Holland – songwriter, production, instruments *Frankie Storm – songwriter *Josh "Guido" Rivera – guitar *Steve Robson – songwriter *Karen Poole – songwriter *Jade Edwan – songwriter *Azi Jegbefume – songwriter *Narran McLean – songwriter *Phil Tan – mixing *Cale Storer – guitar *Anthony Egizii – songwriter, production, programming, mixing *David Musumeci – songwriter *Jason Nevins – additional drum programming, additional keyboards *Don Bartley – mastering *Tom Coyne – mastering *Jordan Graham – photography *Killanoodle – artwork design *Andrew Cameron – business affairs *Jacqui Elmas – business affairs *David Champion – management *Matz Nilsson – mixing *Mick Perry – production *Jay Dee Springbett – A&R *Sally Piper – A&R Administration Category:Albums